


Adopting a Devil

by ClaraAnne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crazy Child, Humor, Inhuman child, No Prussia and OC relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short Stories, Snapshots, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraAnne/pseuds/ClaraAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia takes in a little girl. A very precocious and wild girl. This is just going to be a bunch of one shots about their life together.<br/>Precocious: adjective;<br/>(of a child) having developed certain abilities or proclivities at an earlier age than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hetalia Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755998) by [ImMovingOutBros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMovingOutBros/pseuds/ImMovingOutBros). 



> Prussia found her in the woods unconscious. A child who looked to be only seven. A little girl with the strangest hair. It was short and black with streaks of a shocking blue throughout it. Being the awesome country that he is, he decided to take care of this girl. So of course he took her home with him. Little did he know who or what this child was. And what she would do to his life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tasrin, Prussia's adorable devil child that he adopted.

Discipline

"FLYING PRUSSIAAAAA KICK!!!!!!!" Soon after there followed a thump of a body hitting the floor and a lot of groaning and a lot of German swear words. Then of course the childish giggles that came from a little girl with strange hair and a strange name. Tasrin.

"Mein gott, child! Vhy vould jou kick mein awesome face?" The appalled Prussian glared at Tasrin 

"Rule Number One! Discipline your charge." She said to him as if she were the guardian in their relationship. 

"Vhat zhe hell are jou talking about? Jou are zhe one who needs discipline. I am zhe awesome one here." An exasperated Prussian rubbed the red boot mark that was currently imprinted on his face. She had leaped off of the stairwell and used her momentum and speed from falling to power her kick. He had to admit that Tasrin was pretty genius for coming up with a plan like that. Yes, indeed, her name was Tasrin and her strange hair and wild personality fit perfectly with the name.

"Don't talk back to me, Mr." Tasrin placed her hands on her hips and with the over sized sweater that she wore, she looked adorable. The sleeves were rolled under so that they didn't go past her hands and the whole sweater was a bit too large for her, but she wore it well. (outfit) Prussia stood and looked down on Tasrin and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jour awesomeness does not compare to mine. I am zhe boss here." She gave him a wild mischievous grin and then he was suddenly on the floor again, having had his leg knocked out from under him causing the Prussian to lose his balance and fall on his arse.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" She laughed triumphantly. Not unlike Prussia's own triumphant laugh. Then she saw the look in Prussia's eyes and she shrieked in excitement and leaped away from his lunging arms.

"JOU SHALL FEEL MEIN VRATH!!!!!!!" He yelled as he took off after the fleeing girl. Tasrin ran but ultimately Prussia was bigger faster and stronger. She never stood a chance, but she definitely gave him a run for his money, outsmarting him for a while and his anger faded into an excited determination. Basically he was having fun. They ran around the table a few times and when he thought that he had her, she dove under the table and took off again. Finally when she became more tired and her brain functioning slower, she made a wrong turn and was cornered by Prussia. Both were panting heavily after running their marathon obstacle course throughout the house, since Tasrin had made it her duty to leap over or under every object that she could.

"Ha....." He panted. "I...vin...." They had collapsed on the ground panting. Prussia's arm draped over and pinning down Tasrin so that she didn't escape. She was too tired to anyways, but better safe than sorry, especially since he still needed to discipline her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope that you liked the first chapter of this interesting story, and they won't be in any particular order necessarily. So no worries. Thanks for reading!!  
> ClaraAnne~


	2. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain's Babysitting Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussia found her in the woods unconscious. A child who looked to be only seven. A little girl with the strangest hair. It was short and black with streaks of a shocking blue throughout it. Being the awesome country that he is, he decided to take care of this girl. So of course he took her home with him. Little did he know who or what this child was. And what she would do to his life.

"Giiiil~ Help me!!!" Crashing could be heard in the background, as Prussia stepped outside of the party to hear his friend better. Prussia, against his better judgement. Had decided to leave, Tasrin in the care of his dear friend Antonio or Spain so that he could go to his annual German Sparkle Party. From the sounds of it, just from the background noise, Prussia guessed that this had not been a good idea.

"Vhat is it? Is it important?" Prussia asked hoping that it would be something simple and that he wouldn't be needed to solve the problem.

"Tasrin is being crazy!! She's terrorizing Romano and I don't know how to get her to calm down!! No. Tasrin... Ouch!! Don't do that that hurts!" Spain yelled at the retreating figure of the little girl. Prussia cringed. He had a feeling that his party-time would be cut short.

"Have jou tried zhe tranquilizer gun?" He asked hopefully.

"No you know how I feel about tho-Chica, please! You're scaring Roma." Prussia heard a gasp.

 

~Back ground noise/Spain's house happenings~

"Gyaaaaaaahhh!!! Get off-a me!!! Spain, you bastard, SAVE ME!!!!" Crazy mischievous giggles came from Tasrin at Romano's cries for help. The poor Italian had been chased by the wild child with rope in her hands. Now she was on his back and had wrestled him to the floor. She had his hands and ankles tied together behind his back. 

"Chica, please! You're scaring Roma." Spain chided from his spot at thee phone, not bothering to glance behind him. After placing his hand over the mouth piece on the phone, he looked back and was shocked to see Romano tied up and Tasrin nowhere to be found. 

"Chica? Tasrin where are you?! Come out please! Tasrin!! Where are you?!" Spain called before he went back to the phone.

"Gilbert, I can't find her and Roma's tied up. Please come help!" Spain cried in hysterics. 

"Alright, I vill be zhere in fifteen minutes. I'll find her." Prussia said before hanging up. He ran his hand down his face tiredly and left the party behind.

Prussia arrived in 15 minutes just as he said he would and Spain met him at the door. 

"I take it zhat you didn't find her?" Prussia asked already figuring that he knew the answer. He stepped inside and gave the house a preliminary sweep.

"No I searched the house from top to bottom. There is no sign of her." Spain said worriedly as he gazed outside before shutting the door momentarily so that Prussia could rest. Spain walked to his kitchen and gave another tomato to a sulking Romano. The Italian was still shaking a little from the memory of his torment.

Soon Prussia and Spain were outside looking and calling for Tasrin. They looked behind things, under bushes and various objects. They looked up trees and telephone poles, because honestly Prussia didn't put it past Tasrin to be able to climb a telephone pole to hide from them. The two searched all night before finally wearily trudging back to Spain's house at dawn. Spain who walked in first froze and Prussia bumped into him.

"Dude, vhat are jo-" Prussia froze mid-sentence. There was Tasrin, sitting on the floor examining a slightly bloody knife.  
"Mein gott, child!!! Vhat are jou doing?!" Prussia yelled half angry and half concerned. His first thought upon seeing the bloody knife was that she hurt or killed someone. Tasrin looked up and stood. 

"I got cut, but I stole her knife." She said with a yawn and a wince at what Prussia could see the slice into her side now. Luckily only grazing her rib cage. It was clear now that the blood on the knife was her own and that she had taken the knife since it obviously wasn't his or Spain's. A look of suspicion crossed Prussia's eyes.

"Who did jou take zhe knife from?" He questioned, hoping and praying that she wouldn't say who he thought she would.

"From Belarus. She was trying to hurt me because Russia was being nice to me." Tasrin said calmly. She began poking around the wound on her side curiously. Prussia's face went even paler than his normal palor. Spain practically looked like a ghost as well.  
This was bad. Very bad indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Well the picture for this chapter is drawn by me personally (It's posted with this story on Quotev) and I know that Spain doesn't really look like Spain, but oh well. Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter and as always, thanks for reading.  
> ClaraAnne~

**Author's Note:**

> ~I hope that you liked the first chapter of this interesting story, and they won't be in any particular order necessarily. So no worries. Thanks for reading!!  
> ClaraAnne~


End file.
